Across Oceans
by PandaLove98
Summary: Megumi was not pleased. Not one bit. - Nearly a century after the destruction of Akatsuki, Naruto's daughter is sent to protect a wizarding school called Hogwarts and a certain green eyed wizard. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Full Summary:

Megumi was not pleased. Not one bit. - After the final battle with Madara and Akatsuki, Naruto was forced to seal the incomplete, rampaging Juubi into himself. Unfortuantely for him, this made him the next Juubi, and therefore, immortal. Nearly a century later, a friend he met on his travels asks for a favor. Never one to deny his friends, Naruto answered Dumbledore's plead and sent his daughter to help protect Hogwarts and a certain green eyed wizard. Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

* * *

Prologue:

Megumi Namikaze was not happy. Not one bit. After all, she was being thrust out of the hidden world that she lived in, and thrust into the outside lands that nobody, aside from her father actually knew anything about.

It was her mission, and apparently a visit to her 'godfather'.

Or at least, one of her father's friends who was going to pretend that he was her godfather.

Damn. Why did it have to be _her_ dad that to discovered that the ninja world was actually a carefully crafted, impossibly intricate pocket dimension?

Oh yeah, it's 'cuz he's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Apparently the Rikuddo Sennin was way more powerful than anyone thought; because in his quest for peace, he realized that those in the other lands would never listen, too caught up in their greed and corruption.

Upon making this discovery he placed an impenetrable, undetectable barrier and genjutsu over the continent he was on and used time-space manipulation techniques to expand the continent and create a whole new world; a world that could accept his message and find true peace.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen, and after his death the land became even more war torn than the land that he had just separated them from; until her dad came along, of course.

Her father, the man who defeated Akatsuki's leader and the savior of their world had done the impossible and defeated the nearly immortal S-class nin, along with the incomplete form of the Juubi.

Unfortunately, in order to do this, he had to merge with the Kyuubi and the remaining parts of the Juubi; essentially becoming the Juubi himself.

However, this did not matter to anyone. He had saved their world. He was their hero. He could be trusted to use his power wisely.

And true to their expectations, he did.

He became the Hokage of Konohagarature and united all the nations under one allied group of powers, which he was then chosen to be the head of.

The world was prospering, he was happily married to Haruno Sakura, he had loyal friends and wonderful children.

All was going well, until he noticed he was not aging. The merge with the Juubi had made him immortal, more of a demi-god than a human.

And so, in order to at the very least look like he was aging with his wife and his friends, he placed an elaborate genjutsu on himself to make it appear as though he was aging normally until he could find a solution.

Unfortunately, he could not find a way to relinquish his newfound power, and he was fruitless in his quest to find a way to keep his wife immortal with him.

That genjutsu broke on the day his wife died, and he found that he appeared younger than his children, and only a few years older than his grand children. He was devastated.

Of course, he withstood the grief to be with his old friends throughout their final years; and then ten years later, when Gaara, the last of his friends from his generation died, he decided he needed some time away.

And so, the alliance elected a new leader, (though Naruto with his immortality and wisdom would always be accepted as the supreme advisor) and gave their good faith to Naruto before he left.

Thirty years later he returned; bringing news of an absurdly powerful barrier, pocket dimensions, wizards and witches, magic (a diluted form of chakra), a man named Dumbledore, and a world linked ― but at the same time separated from ours.

A separate world kept at bay by a barrier which only he had enough power to cross.

And while this news was intriguing, my mother was far more interesting.

Soon after he returned to the Elemental Nations, he met my mom while wandering through the Village of the Leaf.

She had been running through the village and crashed into him, landing the two of them in a highly inappropriate position. Once they cleared the awkward after tension, they hit it off and quickly fell in love.

Then Dad learned that the woman he fell for was his old Kakashi- Sensei's great granddaughter who was only eighteen years old; and despite the fact that _that_ was the age he was frozen at, he still felt like a dirty old man.

Until mom beat some sense into him, that is.

Pretty soon they were married and dad found a way to make it so that she would stay young with him (he had discovered it during his thirty year pilgrimage). He found that by intertwining their souls through an old demonic ritual, and thus making her his official mate, she would become immortal.

It worked, and mom became immortal with him, and dad was happy.

Then they had my brother Arashi, a spitting image of my father; then they had me; then they had Yuuki the adorable mini mom; and finally they had the twin terrors Ryyu and Akio, who both shared the same gravity-defying silver hair that their great-great grandfather Kakashi had possesed.

Life had gone on normally from there. Mom and dad were the greatest, if a bit (a lot) eccentric; and my siblings and I all got on great (sometimes).

Yeah, everything was great. Until I turned eleven.

When I was eleven, dad got a message from a two way mirror that his friend Dumbledore had given him.

Apparently, the old man wanted to hire a ninja that my dad could bring to help protect his school and a certain charge of his.

This year, The Boy-Who-Lived would be coming to Hogwarts, and despite his belief that the school was safe he wanted to be extra cautious and hire a ninja who could blend in with the students and protect them if needed.

Apparently since I was already a skilled chuuin who just so happened to be at the same age as this Harry Potter fellow, I was perfect for the job.

So, of course, I argued. And, not so surprisingly, I lost.

Now I was outside the barrier in a weird world standing next to my dad as he introduced me to the man wearing a purple dress (He called them robes, but there is no way that that isn't a dress!) with the longest beard that I had ever seen.

When I would go to England in two months I would be placed as a first year student, sorted into a house, and remain as a student for the next seven years.

Wonderful.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! This is a story that I've had on my computer for a while. I thought that the idea had a lot of potential and I really want to build on it. I have chapter one completed, but I wrote it a long time ago, and looking at it now, the character seems a bit Mary Sue, so I'm going to edit it and change her up a bit before I post it. Hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Megumi**

I sighed as I stood between platforms nine and ten.

Figures.

Dad and Professor Dumbledore, who I had begun to affectionately call 'Grandpa Al' after the two months spent with him, _would_ forget to tell me one very important thing.

Oh, yes, while Grandpa Al had definitely filled me in on what was normal and culturally acceptable on his world's side of the barrier, gotten me supplies, and helped set up a past and identity for the Blood-Clone her father had left behind to act as her guardian; he had forgotten one very important thing.

He had forgotten to tell her how to get to platform 9 ¾.

I sighed again.

Oh well, Grandpa Al _is_ old, I mused. I really should have expected something like this.

I glanced around, looking for someone who could possibly be a wizard and help me, and then my eyes fell upon him.

Black, untamed hair; baggy clothes; glasses.

He was Harry Potter.

The boy I was told to pay extra attention to. A boy that, coincidentally, looked just as lost as I was.

Pausing for a brief moment, I weighed my options.

To talk to him or to not talk with him… hmm… the possibilities were endless…

Eh, I have nothing to lose.

Marching up to him boldly, I interrupted his scan of the station.

"Hey, You've got an owl too! Are you going to Hogwarts?"

As soon as the words left my mouth he spun around to face me so fast that I was shocked he didn't get whiplash.

"You're a witch!"

"Yeah," I grinned at him, "but I've got no idea how to get to platform 9 ¾! Nobody told me!"

His face, which had been hopeful, suddenly dropped a bit, "Oh, nobody told me either. I was hoping you would know." He looked a bit sheepish, something which was only accentuated by the way he crookedly grinned back at me.

"Eh, it's okay. We'll find out somehow," I smiled brightly at him again, "By the way, I'm Megumi Namikaze! Everyone calls me Meg though, well, either that or Gumi. I hope we can be friends!" I stuck out my hand, hoping with all my might that he would accept my offer and become my friend, but at the moment he looked rather stunned. I stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before his eyes lit back up and he grasped my hand, shaking it firmly.

"Harry Potter," he said, the crooked grin returning to his face, "Yeah, friends. I'd like that."

Our conversation was cut short as we saw a group of people with flaming red hair who said the word 'muggle'.

A word which caught both mine and Harry's attention.

"Come on, they've gotta be wizards!" I told Harry, turning to him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah! I bet they can tell us how to get to platform 9 ¾!"

The two of us excitedly followed the group before Harry approached the somewhat plump woman that I assumed to be the mother.

"Excuse me, Mam?" he questioned as he tried to gain her attention, causing her to look down towards us.

Considering how many kids she had and how she seemed so busy I half expected that she would be irritated with us. I was pleasantly surprised to see nothing but warmth in her eyes as she turned and peered down at us.

This time it was me, rather than Harry, that spoke. "Hello Miss, um, well, we don't exactly know how to get to Platform 9 ¾ and we were hoping that you could tell us." I told her as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, a habit I picked up from dear old Dad, while shooting her a nervous grin.

"Of course dears!" she replied back to us, smiling warmly at us, "First time going to Hogwarts?" We both nodded as she gestured to somewhat tall, gangly boy with a shock of stunningly red hair that looked to be around our age, "It's my son, Ron's, first time too. Now what you have to do is walk at that wall right there. It's a barrier. If you're nervous it's best you start off in a run." Pushing us forward slightly, she nodded encouragingly at us.

Locking gazes with Harry, we both nodded and ran at the barrier, emerging on the other side.

To say we were both stunned would be an understatement. Sitting before me was a giant, red, steam engine. It was _magnificent_.

Could anyone really blame me for staring? I mean, it _was_ amazing.

My moment of stunned reverence was broken, however, by Harry who had nudged me.

"Come on, we should probably go get a compartment."

Nodding in agreement the two of us moved forwards, maneuvering ourselves onto the train and into an empty compartment.

It was then that the struggle began.

Those damn trunks were too heavy and I couldn't use chakra to enhance my strength without rousing suspicion. Swallowing my pride I turned to Harry, about to ask if he wanted to work together for both trunks when two of the red haired boys from the family that helped us swooped in and helped us.

Of course, they couldn't just help us and then begin polite conversation.

No. They started ogling Harry's scar.

I mean I get why the thing's so bloody famous, and had to restrain myself from looking for it when I first spotted him, but couldn't they see how uncomfortable Harry looked with it?

Either way, they were pretty cool. I guess they were just star struck, kinda like how the people back home react to my dad.

Catching Harry's eye, I grinned. "I guess you're famous, huh?"

Harry just blushed and looked a bit uncomfortable.


End file.
